Dreamy cherry Blossoms rewritten
by Sadistic One
Summary: "I'm just a cold-blooded killer." he said laughing as he smeared blood all over his face. She stared at the boy sadly. "What happens when you can not kill any longer?" "Than I have nothing to live for." he replied coldly. She looked away sadly. "I see." Hinata said as she walked away. Sadistic Naruto Evil Naruto NarutoXHinata


**Hey readers. I have finally decided to rewrite Dreamy Cherry Blossom. This story will have new ideas, plots and what not. **

**So, I actually put sixteen, but no. Their current age will be fourteen when they started the Academy. Naruto was 12 when he started to assassinate people, but it started way before that. As you read the story you will find out why. **

**Once again this a rewritten Dreamy Cherry Blossom because after reading that first one I nearly shitted myself that people actually like it.**

**(READ) But if you skipped any of this please read this part. Naruto is sadistic. This story will, I will try to make it, have grotesque stuff, I will try once again to make it full of gore. He feeds of the humiliation of other people and enjoys the sight of dead bodies and blood. And I guess he is a little necrophilia in him, someone who is sexually attracted to corpse, but no Naruto does not have sex with dead people. I just makes him all tingly inside. Characters death implied. Naruto is just evil. Deal with it. **

**:} Review and tell me how you like it.**

**Thank you.**

**Chapter 1: Uzumaki Naruto**

"Wha-what are you?" a weak voice asked trembling in fear.

Red eyes stared coldly at the man who was lying on the floor on the verge of dying. A small sadistic smile formed on a young teen face as the man asked him this question. "I am Uzumaki Naruto, a born killer." The boy said as his voice echoed around the room.

"Uzumaki…."

The said boy, Uzumaki Naruto watched as the man eyes rolled back. "What a waste of time." Naruto said spitting at the lifeless body. "He wasn't even worth my time." He mumbled as he slid his bloodstained katana into his case that rested on his back.

The day seemed perfect enough. There was a festival being held in the village called Uta Ai Village. Children were playing around with their miniature fans and kites. There were a few birds in drinking out the fountain that was placed in the center of the village. Some dogs and cats were underneath a shelter trying to protect themselves from the sunrays. Everything seemed so perfect.

A boy with blonde unkempt walked through the festival. The people stared at him in awe.

"He isn't from here." One woman said scoffing as she fanned herself.

"He screamed outsider. Hopefully he leaves right away." Another woman replied as she turned her back.

"I know what you mean. Let's just ignore him" another woman replied.

Naruto stood in front a brown door. He took a moment before he knocked on it, twice. He then stood perfectly still.

"Who is it?" a deep voiced boomed.

Naruto did not respond.

The man opened the door slightly and saw the blond boy standing there with his hand by his side.

"What do you want?" the man asked, bitterness in is voice.

"To execute you." Naruto said as he licked lips.

The man laughed at Naruto, then slammed the door harshly. Naruto still heard as the man laughed. He left eyebrow twitched.

"Listen here kid, why don't you go home and bake a cake or something." The man said.

He growled as he heard Naruto knocked on the door again.

"I said go…" the man, Siguesti, eyes opened wide as he felt something twisted in his stomach.

"Why didn't you just let me in?" Naruto asked as he chuckled darkly.

Although his stomach felt like it was about to explode, Siguesti gave Naruto a cocky smirk. "So they sent you."

Siguesti stood up straight and quickly grabbed Naruto and threw him across the room. "Sorry kid, but I'm not ready just yet to die."

Naruto did a black flip and landed gracefully on the floor like a cat.

"You're the one they call Uzumaki Naruto. I've heard a lot about you, and I always wanted to fight you." He said cracking his knuckles. "I was expecting somebody much taller and bigger." The older man laughed.

Naruto stared at the man. He gritted his teeth. "Someone like you isn't even worth my time."

Siguesti grind his yellow teeth. "I'm going to kill you!" he growled.

He picked up the brown coffee table and threw it at the young boy. As the table was hurdling towards Naruto, it split in two. Siguesti stepped back.

'How did he have time to take out his Katana?' He thought. Little sweat beads emerged on his forehead.

"Do I intimidate you?" Naruto asked, smiling.

"Shut up you brat!" Siguesti roared as he threw a flower pot at Naruto who just knocked out of the way as if it was nothing.

They stared into each other eyes. "Do you fear me?" Naruto asked as he walked towards Siguesti. Each stepped he took, the tiles break.

"What is this energy I'm feeling?" Siguesti asked with fear in his voice. He stepped back until he was against the wall.

Naruto stood in front of the taller man and chuckled. "I don't understand. You're so much bigger than me, but yet you fear me?" He questioned. The man coward down in the corner.

"Stay away from me." He stuttered.

Naruto stared down at the man, his blonde bangs covered his eyes. "Such weakness isn't tolerated."  
He harness all the chakra to his right foot and kicked Siguesti in his head. Blood splattered on Naruto's face and all over the room wall. "So this is what happens when I let the chakra go to my feet." He said innocently. He giggled, but he frowned. "I should have played with my food a little longer." He said sadly.

Naruto looked around the room. "I need to take a shower." He said whistling.

**(t-.-)t **

"One bowl of miso ramen."

"Sure thing." A cashier, Amina, said smiling at the blonde teen.

She placed the hot steamy blow of ramen in front of the boy and smiled. "So you're new to the village?" she asked as she watched him ripped the chop sticks.

"Yes I am." He said getting annoyed that this girl was asking him so many questions.

"Are you here for the festival?"

Naruto took a deep breath. "No, I had a job to do." He said giving Amina a toothy smile.

She blushed and smiled. "I hope you got it completed."

**~Review**

**So here you go. **


End file.
